An Unexpected End
by garg-girl
Summary: When someone in Atlantis' inner circle unexpectedly dies, emotions run high. WARNING: implied slash.


**An Unexpected End**

**_by garggirl_**

Disclaimer:

All canon characters appearing in this fic are copyright Cooper/Wright Company and Acme Productions.

No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of garggirl.

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard!" John's voice crackled over the intercom. "Lower the shield, we're coming in hot!"

The gate control technician reached across his console, almost on reflex, and pressed the button disabling the gate shield. A few seconds later Teyla, Sheppard and Ronon stumbled through the gate, followed by a barrage spears and arrows.

"Where's Dr. McKay?" Weir asked, watching from the catwalk.

"He was right behind us," Teyla replied as she dodged a particularly nasty looking spear.

At that moment, Rodney emerged from the gate, arms flailing in large windmills, chest heaving.

"Phew!" he exhaled. "For a minute there, I didn't think we were gonna get outta there in one--" Rodney was suddenly cut off when a spear sailed through the gate's event horizon a split second before the gate sut down, peircing his body. Rodney stared down at the weapon protruding from his left shoulder, below his collarbone, before he crumpled to the floor in a heap.

He was vaguely aware of panicked voices around him as he plunged into unconciousness.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The medteam wasted no time getting Rodney down to the infirmary and into surgery.

For nearly two hours, the rest of SGA1, Elizabeth and Radek Zelenka paced nervously in the waiting room. As soon as Carson appeared, all motion stopped and everyone focussed on the CMO.

"Well," Radek asked, his voice waivering slightly.

Carson was silent for a moment as he pulled his green surgical cap off with one hand and ran his other hand roughly through his short, cropped hair.

"The spear missed most of his vital organs, spine too, but..." Carson trailed off, obviously relectuant to go any further.

"But what?" Sheppard prodded. "C'mon Doc, out with it!"

Carson sighed heavily. "The spear grazed his heart, damaging his right aorta valve. He's begun to bleed internally." A glance at Elizabeth told him she was fighting back tears. "I've done all Icould do but the bleeding won't stop. I'm afraid Rodney has little more than a couple hours."

"What if we got our hands on a Goa'uld healing device?" Radek asked, visibly becoming flustered. "Or a Tok'ra symbiote?"

Carson shook his head. "I've already thought of that. Our healing device was damaged beyond repair last month when Jumper 3 crashed into the mainland's mountain range, and neither a symbiote nor a new healing device would arrive in time."

"So that's it?" Ronon interjected angrily. "We're just gonna let him die?"

Carson's eyes began to tear. "You don't think I've tried everything?" the Scotsman asked accusingly. "I'm closer to that man in there than you'll ever know. Don't you think it kills me to know that I'm powerless to help him?"

Ronon stared surprisingly at Carson, the normally quiet Scotsman's outburst setting him aback slightly.

Teyla placed a light hand on Carson's shoulder. "We know you have done your best, Carson, gave Dr. McKay as much time as you could."

"Can we see him?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"Aye," Carson replied. "But only for a short time, and I suggest you say your goodbyes now."

Elizabeth nodded and she turned to enter when she noticed Ronon had stopped and turned to look at Sheppard.

"You're not coming?"

John stared at the infirmary door. "I-I-I," he gulpd hard. "I can't. Not yet."

"It's okay," Elizabeth gave him a comforting smile. "Take your time."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Elizabeth, Teyla, Radek and Ronon quietly slipped through the privacy partition someone had set up around Rodney's bed. His eyes were closed, his breathing rapid and shallow. Taking a seat next to the bed, Elizabeth slipped her hand into his, quickly noting the cold and clamminess. Immediately, Rodney's eyes flittered open only to see Elizabeth's sad expression staring down at him.

"You really need to work on your poker face," Rodney began hoarsely.

Elizabeth forced herself to smile, though only slightly. "I'll keep that in mind."

Rodney tried to focus his eyes on Radek still standing at the foot of the bed. "C'mon Radek...you can get closer, I won't bite."

Radek looked a little unsure. "No no no, I afraid I pull somthing out."

Rodney opened his mouth to reply when the curtain opened again. This time Kate Heightmeyer and Laura Cadman entered and joined the cluster around Rodney's bed.

"Wow," he smiled. "I haven't had this many pretty girls at my bedside since that night with the Varsity girls Volleyball team." There was a long pause as everyone exchanged a questioning glance. "Laughs, guys, that was a joke."

There was another long pause. "Man," said Rodney. "Everyone looks so sad, you'd think someone was dying."

Laura's face hardened slightly. "I don't find that funny at all."

Teyla took a tentative step forward. "How are you feeling?"

Rodney strugged slightly. "Like I've been turned into a giant Rodney shishkabob. Can't seem to get enough to drink, bit sick to my stomach, keep coughing up blood...oh, and the dying thing, but other than that, can't complain. You?"

Elizabeth' bottom lip quivered. "Now stop that, you're going to be fine."

Rodney placed his other hand on Elizabeth's, encasing it firmly. "Don't sugar-coat this, Elizabeth. I know that I'm dying. Strange thing is, I'm not scared. Sure, I'd like to go on for a few more decades, but since there's nothing I can do about this, I'm okay with it." Rodney suddenly coughed into a cloth he was clutching. After a moment, he looked at the cloth before tilting it into the others line of sight. A very noticable wet red stain could be seen, as could may other dried ones. "See? It's been like that for the last hour or so. Won't let up. Hey, maybe if I'm lucky, the Grim Reaper will have Snakes and Ladders."

"Stop doing that!" Laura burst out, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Stop making jokes!"

Rodney took hold of Laura, immediately noting that she was trembling. "Okay, okay," he drew her close to him in an embrace. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, but you know me. That's the way I deal with things like this."

Laura sniffed. "Well find a new way."

Suddenly, Elizabeth's face became wet, tears streaming in rivlets down her face. "We're going to miss you, Rodney."

Rodney smirked. "Well, if all those other religions turn out to be wrong and that pagan reincarnation thing is real, I'll be back in your life before you know it." Rodney took in everyone's confused expressions before continuing. "Ex-girlfriend; wiccan, that sort of thing."

Radek chuckled through his sadness. "Or maybe it's Buddism and that whole karma thing."

Rodney laughed out. "Knowing my luck, I'd liable to come back as a tick in Kavanagh's ear."

Everyone shared a brief laugh and then became quiet again.

Rodney looked around the room. "Where's Sheppard?"

"I think he blames himself for your condition," Ronon replied. "He just couldn't come in."

Rodney's expression fell. "Oh."

Elizabeth gently patted Rodney's hand. "Don't worry, he will." There was a long pause before she continued. "We'd better go, let you rest."

Rodney nodded silently and watched as his soon-to-be mourners disappeared behind the partition.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

About an hour later, the partiton around Rodney's bed opened and a figure slipped into the dimly lit alcove. The figure looked around to make sure there was no one else there before venturing further in.

Taking a seat next to the bed, John picked up Rodney's limp, clammy hand and cradled it softly within his.

"Rodney, how could you be in here? Don't do this to me, Rodney. I don't do alone very well... I know you're here but it's like you're not really here. You're not talking but I know you're here. So I'm just gonna talk, you can listen."

John paused, taking a deep breath.

"In some weird, twisted way, you're my best friend. I know we argue a lot, but you know how I really feel about you. I know I act like an ass most of the time, and I'm glad it's you who calls me on it when I do. So don't you leave me, you hear me? I still need you."

John looked up at the ceiling and spoke again.

"Don't blow me off, God. I've never really asked anything of you before and I never wanted to come to you like this, but don't take Rodney away from me; he's not done yelling at me yet. God, you're not talking but I know you're here, so I'm gonna talk, and you can listen...God, I don't wanna be alone."

There was a sound from out in the hall...someone was on their way in. Quickly, John slipped behind the potted plant next to the door. Just as he shielded himself with the foliage, the very familiar figure of Carson walked past and headed towards the monitors. As he moved he looked intently at the bag in his hands.

While he was distracted John slipped out the rapidly closing double doors without Carson being any-the-wiser.

A few seconds passed by before one of Rodney's eyes popped open. He looked over at Carson as he approached. "I just had the most interesting visitor."

"Oh, really?" Carson said. "Who?"

Rodney looked at the infirmary doors and smiled slightly. "My best friend." He then looked back at Carson. "Did you bring them?"

Carson unzipped the bag and pulled out a camcorder. "Aye."

Rodney watched as Carson set up the camera. "No matter what, I want you to make sure this reaches my sister. She needs to know what happened." Rodney paused long enough to cough into his cloth again. "I owe her that much."

"Y'know," Carson smiled "last time I filmed someone she didn't even know about it!"

Rodney laughed out, and immediately regretted it when a pain ripped through his chest. "C'mon, Carson, don't make me laugh. This is supposed to be serious."

"Okay, okay," Carson raised a hand up to rest on the camera and looked through the lens. "We're rolling...ready when you are."

Rodney, took a few cleansing breaths preparing himself for what was sure to be the hardest thing he would ever have to do. After a moment, he finally found his voice.

"Hello Jeannie, it's Rodney...obviously. Well, by the time you see this I'll be gone. Looks like we didn't quite make it to christmas, huh? There's still so much I wanted to say to you before I met my end. First and foremost, I wish we had been closer, and I'm sorry for all the grief I put you through over the last few years. I never meant to be harsh, I just worried for your future. But I know Caleb will take care of you like you deserve. He's a good man." Rodney paused to deal with a coughing fit. Once it passed, he looked back into the camera. "And as for you Madison; dear, sweet Maddie. As I'm sure you gathered, I never much care for kids...except you. I have something for you." Rodney reached off screen for a second and brought a wooden doll into view. It had long blonde hair and wore a simple, pink cloth dress. "A friend of mine named Halling made this, and I want you to have it. And also, there's a little bit of advice I want to give you, so many things I wish for you. Well, there's the obvious. An education. Family. Friends. And a life that is full of the unexpected. Be sure to make mistakes. Make a lot of them, because there's no better way to learn and to grow, alright? And, I want you to spend a lot of time outside, because nature forces you to dream, and I insist that you, my beautiful girl, be a dreamer. God. Most people spend a lot of time and energy trying to figure out if God exists. In my life, I've come to realize that it doesn't matter what you believe, as long as you believe in something, because I promise you that that belief will keep you warm at night, and I want you to feel safe...always. And then there's love. I want you to love from the top of your head to the tips of your toes, and when you find that love, wherever you find it, don't run away from it. But you don't have to chase after it either. You just be patient, and it'll come to you, I promise, and when you least expect it, when you crave it most, it'll come to you, like you came to me. Don't be afraid, sweetheart. And remember to dream."

Carson flicked a switch on the camera and the little, red light turned off. "That was beautiful, Rodney."

Rodney rubbed his chest. "Carson," he wheezed. "It's getting harder and harder to breathe."

Immediately, Carson was at his side, checking his pulse. He turned his head slightly to look at a monitor. "Your blood pressure's sky-rocketing!"

Rodney pulled on the collar of his scrubs. "Can't breathe!"

Quickly, Carson helped Rodney off with anything constricting his breathing. Suddenly, Carson became very aware that his face was wet. He was crying.

"Carson," Rodney puffed. "Carson, I'm done."

"No you're not!" he wheezed. "Let me just get this off--"

Rodney captured Carson hands in his, stopping his progress. "Carson, stop. Just... let me go."

"NO!" he yelled.

Rodney puffed again. "Yes. It's time." An incessant bepping sounded. Rodney held on tightly to Carson's hands. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I...love..."

And then he was gone.

Carson yelled out in a complicated combination of grief and anger, drawing the attention of several nurses, most of which knew the true nature of his relationship with Rodney -- outside of Elizabeth, that is -- and knew enough not only to keep it on the Q.T but to stay far away from the alcove for the time being.

The Scotsman slumped down onto Rodney's body, hard sobs racking his body. And he stayed that way for sometime.

When Carson finally emerged, he had a long, drawn expression. He trudged through the infirmary mindlessly, ignoring the looks shooting his way. He wound his way through the corridors, and before he realized it, he found himself standing in the doorway of Elizabeth's office.

Elizabeth looked up at his presence. Carson burst into tears again. He suddenly found himself engulfed in an embrace as Elizabeth pulled him to her. "It was bound to hit you at some point." There was a long pause before she spoke again. "At least he isn't in any more pain."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"As we commit Rodney McKay's body to the ground we ask the Ancestors to watch over him in hopes that his next life will bring him peace and safety," Teyla addressed the sea of faces, both familiar and foreign to her. "Go in peace."

As the assembled Athosians and Earth-humans began to disperse, most making their way out of the cemetery, Elizabeth approached Rodney's sister Jeannie.

"I'd like to thank you, Mrs. Miller, for allowing us to lay Rodney to rest here on Lantea," said Elizabeth.

Jeannie smiled meekly, clutching tightly onto her husband's hand for dear life. "No thanks is necessary, Dr Weir. Rodney told me several times that he had came to think of all of you as his family." She looked at her brother's headstone. "It seems fitting he be buried in the place he loved most. We've also arranged for a memorial marker to be placed in our hometown's cemetary."

Jeannie looked around the meadow at Carson, who was looking lost and forlorn over the small nearby lake. "And I know Carson had a special place in my brother's heart," she looked back at Elizabeth, whose expression was now one of curious surprise. "My brother and I shared many secrets."

Elizabeth nodded silently, gave a gentle, comforting squeeze to Jeannie's hand, then moved off toward the puddlejumper.

Jeannie turned to take one last look at Rodney's headstone. It was of light green granite chisled into the shape of a Stargate. "Meredith Rodney McKay - April 16, 1968 to November 29, 2006," she read out loud. "Scientist, brother, loyal friend." Jeannie laid a hand on the cool stone. "Bye, Mer. Save a place for me up there."

Then, she walked away.

FIN

**_Author's Note_**: Now, I know this is somewhat out of character for all those involved in the fic, but I couldn't help but wonder how this situation would effect everyone. And please keep in mind that I'm relatively inexperienced with angst, so please be gentle.


End file.
